Death Note Chatroom
by Ratt9
Summary: L decides to force everyone on the Task Force to sign up to a teenage chat site. Random crack follows.
1. Chapter 1

Oh. My. God. …Yes, I started _another _story. I might have to apologize for this? I know it makes updates for my other stories take longer .z. sorry. I'm working on them! D: I promise! There shall be updates soon!

I just randomly got this idea and decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy, though it might suck a bit. As always, I don't read over these before posting it. ^ ^

"So, Ryuzaki…why are we doing this, again?"

"_Because_, Light-kun…we need to be able to be in contact with the anonymous teenagers. We will be able to get to know their opinions of the world around them…as well as Kira. Perhaps we can find some valuable info."

"By signing up to a teenage _dating _site? ?"

"It is not a teenage dating site, Light-kun. It is a website where teenagers come together and chat. Anonymously."

"I still say it's a teenage dating site."

"Believe what you wish. Have you finished setting up an account yet?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"As am I. What is your username, Light-kun? I'll add you as a friend."

Light sighed. "My username is 'iamtotallynotKira'. What's yours?"

"I'm 'CakeFTW'. Let's do this."

Light and L logged on to their new accounts on a chat website L had found. In Light's opinion, L only wanted to sign up to it because there were a lot of MisaMisa advertisements on it. He groaned.

**-iamtotallynotKira has signed in-**

**-CakeFTW has signed in-**

**CakeFTW: is anyone in here?**

_**iamtotallynotKira: Hello?**_

**MurderWeapon: Hi.**

**CakeFTW: You have a murder weapon? ! Are you Kira? !**

**MurderWeapon: …um…no…**

**CakeFTW: Oh. Okay. Friend me? :D**

**-CakeFTW has sent a friend request to MurderWeapon-**

**-MurderWeapon has turned down friend request sent by CakeFTW-**

**MurderWeapon: You're freaking weird, dude.**

_**iamtotallynotKira: He's right, Ryuzaki. You **_**are **_**freaking weird.**_

**CakeFTW: I do not see how. **

_**iamtotallynotKira: It is pretty obvious.**_

**CakeFTW: Not to me.**

_**iamtotallynotKira: Apparently.**_

**MurderWeapon: Weirdos.**

**-MurderWeapon has left the chat-**

**CakeFTW: Well, **_**he **_**wasn't very nice. =/**

_**iamtotallynotKira: Get used to it. This is the internet. **_

**CakeFTW: Why are you typing this when you are sitting right next to me?**

_**iamtotallynotKira: I feel like it. My throat hurts. And you need to get better at typing.**_

**CakeFTW: I type fine.**

_**iamtotallynotKira: You type incorrectly with bad posture.**_

**CakeFTW: Well you are a narcissist. **

_**iamtotallynotKira: No I'm not! I'm just better than everyone else!**_

**CakeFTW: Exactly.**

_**iamtotallynotKira: Ah, you admit that I am the best?**_

**CakeFTW: No. Never mind. Anyway, I believe it is time to have Matsuda, Soichiro, Mogi, and Aizawa make an account on this. I will also inform other contacts of mine to do the same. I'll log off for now.**

**-CakeFTW has signed off-**

_**-iamtotallynotKira has signed off-**_

_[CHARACTER GUIDE—_

**CakeFTW: **L

_**iamtotallynotKira: **_Light

**MurderWeapon: **Some random dude none of us care about_]_

I hope you enjoyed! It will get better…I hope…Please alert and review! If I don't get very many reviews for a story, I feel discouraged and think that everyone hates it and then I might not write another chapter. =/

If you hate it, also tell me. :D I don't mind flames. 

Sorry it was so short. Please tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon, unless the story epically fails. ^ ^ Thanks for reading, and sorry if I wasted anyone's time! :D

~Ratt Kazamata


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god…You mean…people like this? ! :DDDD This makes me very happy! ! ! ! ! ! ^ ^ I just got home from school and was all grumpy from annoying kids and really hot weather and then I get on the computer and see that I have TWENTY SIX new emails from Fanfiction with alerts and reviews and now I am super happy! ! :D Lol not that anyone cares XD I'm just putting that out there. :D

Okay…first things first. My L's Cookbook story…I WOULD HAVE UPDATED IT YESTERDAY! I had it half done, and I pretty much never spend more than one day writing a chapter for a story. But then I left my computer for like 3 hours, and then when I got back, the computer had done that stupid "automatic update" that restarted my computer. And me being an idiot, I hadn't saved file. Which is odd for me. And now I am very frustrated and will have to write it again. But yeah. That's why I'm updating this story before the other one. 

Anyway, enjoy! :D

L glanced at the Kira Task Force members. "Has everyone made an account?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Alright, tell me your usernames."

"My username is 'LittleBunnyFooFoo'," informed Matsuda.

"I am 'iDriveTrucksThroughWalls'," Soichiro said.

"Mine is 'InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal'," Mogi told everyone with a creepy smile to himself.

"I'm called 'Afro_of_DOOM'," Aizawa replied.

"Alright then. Everyone sign in," L instructed.

**-CakeFTW has signed in to "DungeonChat"-**

**-**_**iamtotallynotKira has signed in to "DungeonChat"-**_

**-iDriveTrucksThroughWalls has signed in to "SmallFluffyAnimals"-**

**-**_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal has signed in to "EvilDudes"-**_

**-LittleBunnyFooFoo has signed in to "SmallFluffyAnimals"-**

**-Afro_of_DOOM has signed in to "EvilDudes"-**

**[IN SMALLFLUFFYANIMALS]**

**BunnyBalloon: **Hello Random People That I Don't Know.

**LittleBunnyFooFoo: **ohmigod i _LUV_ bunnies! ! ! ! ! ! :DDDD

**BunnyBalloon: **O…kay Then…

**LittleBunnyFooFoo: **:DDDD

**iDriveTrucksThroughWalls: **Matsui! Be more professional!

**LittleBunnyFooFoo: **Sorry…

**[IN DUNGEONCHAT]**

_**TheRealMisa: **_Hi

**CakeFTW: **Oh my god! Misa! Hi!

_**TheRealMisa: **_hi

_**iamtotallynotKira: **_Ryuzaki…that's not actually Misa. - _ -

**CakeFTW: **But it says "TheRealMisa!"

_**TheRealMisa: **_yeah, I'm Misa

**CakeFTW: **Seeeee?

_**iamtotallynotKira: **_She's lying.

**CakeFTW: **Why would she lie? ! This is the internet. The internet never lies.

_**iamtotallynotKira: **_Ryuzaki…the internet lies ALL THE TIME. Especially the people USING it.

**CakeFTW: **Wait…so you mean…you really aren't Misa? ? ? ?

**-**_**TheRealMisa **_**has sent a Private Message to **_**iamtotallynotKira**_**-**

**Private Message from **_**TheRealMisa **_**to **_**iamtotallynotKira: **_"Is your friend retarded?"

**Private Message from **_**iamtotallynotKira **_**to **_**TheRealMisa**_**: **"No, but it sure does seem that way, doesn't it?"

_**TheRealMisa: **_No, i am not the real Misa…

**CakeFTW: **DDDDD:

_**iamtotallynotKira: **_-sigh-

**[IN EVILDUDES]**

_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal: **_Ah…I fit right in here. = )

**Afro_of_DOOM: **Um…Mogi…do you have hidden ambitions that we should know about…?

_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal: **_Perhaps…but I don't see why you should know about them. –evil smile-

**ChainsawMassacre: **Brother.

_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal: **_Homie!

**ChainsawMassacre: **How's it hanging?

_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal: **_Pretty good, dude. What's your name?

**ChainsawMassacre: **I'm called Scythe.

_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal: **_Sweet! My name is Mogi, but my gang name is "_The Death Meister_."

**ChainsawMassacre: **Awesome, you have a great reputation! Wear it proudly, my friend.

_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal: **_Oh, I do. –evil grin- -laughs evilly-

**ChainsawMassacre: **-joins in the evil laughter-

**Afro_of_DOOM: **O _ O WTF! ! !

**[IN SMALLFLUFFYANIMALS]**

**LittleBunnyFooFoo: **So, what do you think all of the bunnies' and birdies' and kitties' opinions of Kira are?

**FluffyPillow: **I'm sure that they all simply just wish for peace in this turbulent world…

**LittleBunnyFooFoo: **I think so too.

**FluffyPillow: **If there was just peace, all of the little fluffers would be able to live happily…

**iDriveTrucksThroughWalls: **-sigh-

To Be Continued…

_[CHARACTER GUIDE—_

**CakeFTW: **L

_**iamtotallynotKira: **_Light

**iDriveTrucksThroughWalls: **Soichiro

**LittleBunnyFooFoo: **Matsuda

**FluffyPillow: **Random obsessive animal lover

_**InsaneAxeMurdererCannibal: **_Mogi

**Afro_of_DOOM: **Aizawa

**ChainsawMassacre: **Random murderer

**BunnyBalloon: **Matsuda's first online torture victim

_**TheRealMisa: **_Some random MisaMisa fan_]_

o . o That…is really hard to write. It takes hours to write all that out. =/ So sorry if it's short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :D

Tell me if you did! Please! Review! :D It makes me very happy owo ^ ^

Thanks for reading! ! ! ! ! ! ! ^ ^

~Ratt Kazamata


End file.
